Realizing Love
by xx-DiamondRin-xx
Summary: All she wants is celebrate Christmas Eve with her boyfriend. Somehow, she wonders if her boyfriend actually cherishes her or not. Yamamoto x OC. Read and Review. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N : Hello, minna-san! Well, Merry Christmas. Wait, it was over. Ah, never mind. Still, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. **

**Anyways this story is for the Secret Santa Event. Someone requested for Yamamoto x OC and here you go. Please forgive me if this story doesn't satisfy the requester as I did this in the last minute; last-minute notice from the Host. Besides, I suck at fluff and I'm certainly not good with Yamamoto. *le failed***

**Summary : All she wants is celebrate Christmas Eve with her boyfriend. Somehow, she wonders if her boyfriend actually cherishes her or not. Yamamoto x OC. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR **

* * *

**OC Details**

Name: Mizuno Yui

Age: 13

Flame: Storm

Personality: Talkative, Energetic, Always Happy, Happy go lucky and love to tease.

How she looks like: Long and Curly Hair, Short, Always wear her School Uniform

* * *

Yui walked through the halls, a bright smile plastered on her face. She even hummed a low yet happy tune. She felt very excited. Two more days and it would be Christmas! She couldn't believe that she'd celebrate it with her first boyfriend ever, Yamamoto Takeshi.

School holidays were already starting, yet, here she was, walking trough the halls in the school. Yui knew that Yamamoto always practiced though the holidays started already. And she had to admit that she admired him for that. She could see that Yamamoto was a very hardworking person despite his carefree personality.

The silence that was currently filling the air didn't bother her a bit. It almost seemed like her surroundings were full of flowers and there was even light coming out from her, but of course, it was just an exaggerated imagination.

Reaching her destination, Yui looked around, trying to find the said figure who didn't stop haunting her mind and heart. She seemed a bit disappointed to see no one was there. She was quite sure that Yamamoto always practiced even though it was holiday.

"Ah, he probably goes out with that brunette again. Hm, what was his name again? Tsu.. na-kun? Yeah, I guess he's going out with Tsuna-kun again," muttered the curly-haired girl.

"Wait, he can also go out with that one who has bad temper. Wah-! He was rude to me last time we met!" Yui said again with a low voice. She still remembered her first encounter with Gokudera. The said guy was so rude until to the point he yelled at her because she was just being very talkative. What was wrong if she was being talkative? Not like she was talking to him. She was talking to Yamamoto!

"Ugh-! I guess he's not here." Sighing quietly, she turned around, only to bump into Yamamoto.

Yui was quite shocked to see him there. Wait, she WAS VERY shocked to actually see him there. No one was in the school right now due to holidays and she had to admit that an eerie silence had begun to bother her. So, of course seeing Yamamoto stood behind her would make her shocked.

"Yo, Mizuno-chan! What are you doing here?," asked the confused Yamamoto. A slight frown could be seen on his face.

"Ah! There you are!" Yui said cheerfully after she got out from her shock state.

"Hahaha, do you have something to tell me?," asked Yamamoto again but now, the frown was gone. He gave his usual smile to Yui.

"Yep! I have important thing to ask you! Oh yeah, where were you earlier?"

"Oh, sorry. I was cleaning things up in the store." Yamamoto rubbed his head.

Shaking her head, Yui gave him her bright smile. "No need to apologize. Ne, ne, let's go home now. You're finished, right?"

"Hahaha, yeah, I am." Yamamoto then picked up his bag and followed Yui slowly. "You seem happy today, Mizuno-chan." He commented.

"Well~ of course I am. Hm, of course you know there are only 2 more days before Christmas, right?"

Yamamoto blinked, "Really?"

"What?! You didn't realize?"

Rubbing his head again, he gave an apologetic smile. "Haha, sorry sorry. Recently, I'm quite busy with practices and don't realize about the dates."

Yui nooded, showing that she understood.

"It's fine! But you've got yourself a punishment~!"

Again, Yamamoto blinked, "Punishment?"

"Yep! Punishment. You have to go out with me on Christmas Eve. Okay?"

Getting no response from Yamamoto, Yui turned around to look at Yamamoto. He seemed hesitant, Yui was sure about that. But why he seemed like one? Did he not want to go out with her? Did he have another date? Tons and tons of questions were in Yui's mind now. Somehow, she felt hurt with Yamamoto's reaction.

"Yamamoto-kun?" She finally called his name.

"Ah, sorry, Mizuno-chan."

"Why you apologize?"

"Er, well, I promise Tsuna that I will come over for his Christmas Party." He said quietly. All of a sudden, his smile returned. "How about you join us, Mizuno-chan? I actually was thinking to bring you too." He continued.

"B-But.. I just want to celebrate with you.."

Rubbing his head again, he said, "Well, I've promised to Tsuna."

Yui understood. She knew him very well though she wasn't sure that he actually knew her or not. Yamamoto was someone who cherished his friends. She always knew that his friends were important to him and he always kept his promises. But what she couldn't understand was, why he couldn't, at least, decline Tsuna's offer just to be with her? Did he actually want to spend time with her? Did he actually cherish her like he cherished his friends?

Tears started clouding her vision, readying to run down on her cheek. She tried her best to hold herself so that she wouldn't cry in front of Yamamoto. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"I-I understand." She tried to make her voice sound as natural as possible though she did stutter a bit in her sentence. "Hm, w-well, see you later, Yamamoto-kun," continued Yui.

Before Yamamoto even had a chance to stop her, she already walked away, avoiding Yamamoto's gaze as her tears ran down.

* * *

"Yui-chan~!," called Yui's mother as she kept knocking on Yui's door.

"What...?," was her only reply. She didn't have mood to talk nor eat at the moment. Her eyes were already swollen, troubling her to even see her surroundings.

"Yui-chan~! Do you have any problems, dear? You didn't eat anything yesterday or this morning. Tonight is Christmas Eve, dearest. Come out and eat with us. Your father is waiting." Her mother tried to persuade her. She knew that her daughter was having problem and she could guess that it would probably be a love problem.

Yui didn't eat anything since she came back from the school yesterday. She just didn't have any appetites.

"Both of you just eat first. I'll come down later." She replied though she didn't think she would come down. Yui just wanted her mother to stop knocking on her door and persuading her to eat. Besides, she didn't want her mother to keep bothering her and being worried afterwards when she refused to do as she said.

A sigh was heard outside of Yui's door. Yui's mother knew she couldn't force her daughter to do something. Although her daughter was always smiling, energetic and had a happy go-lucky attitude, but when she was moody, she was being more stubborn than everyone else in the house.

"Fine then. Come down if you're hungry, okay?"

No replies from Yui before footsteps were heard, signalling that her mother already left.

Yui continued lying on her bed, covering her face with pillow even though she knew that she would probably die due to lack of oxygen but now, she just didn't care. How she wished she could scream right now. But if she did, her parents might burst into her room and that was the last option she wanted; she didn't want them to see how miserable she was.

Her heart also had its own fight. Half of it said that she should just accept Yamamoto's offer. At least, he still remembered to bring her to the party. If she accepted, she'd probably in the party right now, having fun with Yamamoto. But half of it disagreed. This was supposed to be her first time celebrating Christmas with her boyfriend. It should be romantic, not go to some party! He should notice how much she wanted to spend her time with him!

Out of blue, a knock was heard. Yui's patience had reached its limit. Didn't she say she didn't want to eat? Why they must bother her?!

"Go away," was her reply. It was silence. Then, a knock heard again.

"I said, go away.."

Silence.

Another knock heard.

Getting up from her bed, she walked to the door, irritated with the disturbance she got. But then, she realized. The knocks weren't coming from her door but from window. She frowned.

Who the hell knocked on her window?

Gulping, she just stood there, having no intention to go near her window. But the knocks became louder and louder.

Yui hesitantly walked to the window, afraid that she might see "something" that she shouldn't see. Besides, her room was dark since she didn't turn on the lights. She gulped as she pulled the curtains away, closing her eyes in the process.

She tried to slightly open her eyes, wanting to see who kept knocking. Once she did, her eyes quickly opened and widened in shock.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yui quickly opened the window, letting the one who knocked came in.

It was Yamamoto. He used the stairs to get into Yui's room, and he was the one who kept knocking earlier. In the darkness, Yui tried to take in Yamamoto's appearance. He was wearing Santa Claus costume and he even carried red bag like Santa always did. She seriously wondered what possessed Yamamoto tonight.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted cheerfully after he managed to get into Yui's room with the help of Yui.

"Yamamoto-kun! You could have fell. And you still can 'yo' me? What actually were you trying to do?," asked the very worried Yui.

"I was trying to surprise you but I didn't expect you locked the window," said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Yui actually dumbfounded at his answer.

"Yamamoto-kun! It's almost midnight. Of course I lock the window!"

"Hahaha, really? Usually, I just sleep without locking it. Night breeze is good."

Again, Yui dumbfounded and she had an urge to facepalm herself.

"Oh yeah, I bring you something!" Yamamoto continued.

"B-Bring me.. something? And why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Tsuna-kun's house?"

Giving a nervous laugh, he said, "Ah, about that.. Hahaha, well, I was kind of worried about you. I wanted to come to your house yesterday but my old man wants me to help him in the shop. So, I couldn't come. Anyways, Tsuna seemed to know something though I wasn't sure how he did. He always had good intuition, you know. And he advised me to visit you."

"And..?" Yui asked as she knew quite well that the story didn't end up there.

"Oh, hahaha, well, Gokudera actually gave me love advice."

Yui arched an eyebrow. "Love advice? I don't know he's good at it.."

"Hahaha, I don't either but Tsuna asked for his help and he quickly read something from books and then, he told me what to do. I didn't understand most of it though."

Yui's lips curled to form a bright smile, just like what she always did. It didn't matter he understood the advice from Gokudera or not, but the thoughts that counted. She realized now that Yamamoto also cherished her. Heck, his friends whom Yui got jealous with, were the one who helped them in their relationship.

"So, what did you bring for me?," asked Yui excitedly.

"Hahaha, well! I bring you these." Yamamoto pulled out two boxes from his bag.

"Hmm? Can I open them?"

"Of course," said Yamamoto with his usual grin plastered on his face.

Yui chose to open the box tied with pink ribbon first. It was an exciting moment when she saw there was a necklace in the box.

"I hope you liked it. Gokudera said that it was nice to buy girl a necklace. Well, he said that was what the book said." Yamamoto rubbed his head; Yamamoto always rubbed his head whenever he felt nervous or uneasy. Yui observed the necklace with an awe

It was Y-shaped necklace. She knew what Y stood for. Y meant Yui; her name. The necklace gleamed magnificently in the darkness of her room.

"I like it," answered Yui honestly.

"Hahaha, glad you are!"

"And this is..?" Yui opened the second box which was larger than the other one. There was a cake in the box, written 'Merry Christmas'. Well, it didn't look like a cake anymore. The creams were splashed all over the box and Yui could barely see the writings but of course she knew what it was.

"Opps! I shouldn't run to your house earlier! Sorry!"

"How did you know I was hungry? Hahaha!" Yui ignored Yamamoto's apology as there was nothing to be apologized for. She then laughed and took a bite before feeding him the cake.

She had to admit that this was the best Christmas ever. Simple, yes. But, it was more than enough for her.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and please leave a review. *bows***


End file.
